Tom and Hester Ipod Drabble thingy 2
by Frankiebowman
Summary: First upload failed. badly, so now, without further adieu, i present, THIS!


This is my first post to . So, hello people :) Someone has already done this ipod shuffle thing

for Mortal Engines, but I wanted to also. I dont believe I will be doing another though, unless

people really want me to. (I felt too restricted by the songs) But! As I was writing the first couple of

stories, I noticed my ipod had kinda been playing out a story for me. After re-arranging some of the

songs, they all fit together perfectly :D I did add a few things between some of the songs though because

it helps the story flow. Anyway, Enjoy! Send me some feedback too :)

* * *

Savior, Rise Against

Tom would never forget her eyes, they were too beautiful.

He would never forget her scar either, or how her father had given it to her.

And he would never forget when she'd cried.

"I never want you to be sad Hester"

"Well, its always going to happen sometimes. Eventually"

"What could help? We don't live forever, what do you want to do?"

There was an awkward pause.

"I want to save you, from everything"

This wasn't an answer Tom had expected.

"I love you too, but, I don't understand."

"I'm like, a thousand miles away from where I want to be"

That stung tom, but he still didn't understand what she wanted.

"Hester, I don't hate you for that you know. But I still don't get it."

"Tom, I,"

She let out a big sigh.

"I want to see where I was born."

There was a long pause and Tom looked up to meet her gaze.

"I don't want you to think I'm weak if I Cry."

"You weak?"

Tom saw she was serious.

"Come on Het," he said, motioning to the front of the Jenny Haniver's gondola.

Tom and Hester spun the pilot chairs back around and gazed over the controls.

"Well, Hester island, here we come!"

"Oh shut up, Tom," Hester said with a big crooked grin.

* * *

The ride to her old home took at least a day, and neither Hester or Tom cared to see where they had

been leaving from.

The poor little town probably had a day left anyways.

When they arrived, it was dark, but beautiful.

"I'll go in by myself Tom"

"If you really want, I can stay with the Jenny."

"I do"

* * *

Helena, My Chemical Romance

Hester walked throughout the empty house by the shore. Memories flooded her mind, twisting and

twirling.

_I lived here_ she thought to herself, _before my parents died._

She stopped, suddenly angry.

_I don't want to think about this stupid place, I would have been perfectly happy without that damned_

_valentine!_

She punched a vase off a table, and immediately felt guilty.

"So long and goodnight" she whispers, walking from the ransacked home.

Outside, the stars were beautiful.

Shooting stars and satellites filled the sky.

And beneath them, Hester laid down and cried.

"Can you hear me? Are you near me? Can we pretend, till we believe we'll meet again,

when I die?"

* * *

Forsaken, As I Lay Dying

Hester felt like she was dying.

_I shouldn't have come here, he just, just left me behind._

Hester promised she would never forget her parents, or at least what little she remembered of them.

"Hester?"

Tom was looking for her.

As she stood up, she promised she would never let anyone she loved get left behind; the way she did.

Tom came running up to her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" she said, trying on a fake smile.

Now that she'd thought about it, Tom had been forsaken too.

His entire city left him for dead.

"So now we can feel alone together" she mumbled to herself.

But tom heard, and embraced her.

"Lets go Het, I'm sure there's some happy place up in air haven for us to be. Okay?"

"I know what you mean" she replied, her smile real this time.

* * *

Time passes by quickly in the gondola of their beloved airship.

What seemed like a few hours actually turned out to be the entire day.

An entire day ending up in air haven.

Tom and Hester left the jenny on a platform, paid the handler, and left to the library.

THIS was not what she thought Tom had meant.

* * *

Chem 6A, Switchfoot

Hester and Tom sat in the huge library beneath air haven.

They were exhausted, so tired they felt like they were on drugs.

"I don't want to read these stupid books", Hester sighed.

"then go watch the movie", Tom replied, "it seems more you anyway".

Hester let out a huge sigh, and startled Tom.

"You are just like everyone else your age" Tom laughed.

"You are so wrong, but you know you are so right."

"You know what Het?", Tom stood up, "I don't want to be here either, I don't want to study now."

"what then?"

"I'd rather be with you."

"There you go again, being all wrong, But to me you're all right," Hester said with her broken smile.

"you can be so cheesy sometimes", replied Tom.

He took her hand in his and took them to see all the antique video projectors up in the museum.

* * *

Later, Tom realized what Hester had really wanted was a nice club.

"Um Hester?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to go to the Gasbag and Gondola?"

"If you mean the cafe, I thought you'd never ask"

Tom laughed quietly in the dark projector room.

_She never did like history._

Hester also laughed, a little less silent.

_He never knew how to hide a laugh._

* * *

Misery Business, Paramore

_I'm going to hit that bitch, I'm going to beat her like a snare._

Hester stared at Tom over the counter.

This girl was making Hester miserable.

_she's a hundred times prettier than I am._

Tom saw Hester and started to get up to sit back with his girlfriend; but the girl grabbed him and started

talking to him more.

Lunch lasted forever to Hester, but the beautiful girl finally left.

"Tom, I, I want you to know you're the only one for me."

"I know Het, I love you too,"

Tom kissed her and she smiled.

"apology accepted," Hester said keeping her smile, "it feels good to be with you."

"you know that Tara and I are just friends right?"

_Great her name is even prettier than mine._

"Yeah I know that," said Hester, hiding her emotions, "I don't mean to brag, but you're mine."

Tom laughed, "Yeah I know you got me where you want me."

* * *

They then walked back to their ship, arm in arm.

Thoughts of clubbing and dancing the next day.

* * *

The Sharpest Lives, My Chemical Romance

_Hester has been out too long._

_Its raining out there and she's alone._

_Just cause we went out dancing._

_Sheesh._

Tom got off his couch-like bunk and walked out of the jenny.

But when he found Hester, she was not in a good place.

She was Stone drunk, with some other guys.

Tom cried out her name.

"Heyyy, T-Thomas." she stutters, blowing him a kiss.

Tom ran up to the other boys, pushing them away.

"You are being WAY too sharp with me Hester"

"Oh, c-come on I'm isn't that smart Ted" she said, stuttering even more.

She wasn't playing.

* * *

Tom stopped in the middle of an empty street, in the pouring rain.

"Hester you are never, ever going to do that again, do you hear me?" Tom yelled angerly.

"you aren't my father"

Straight faced, she spit on his shirt.

"Get in the Jenny NOW."

"I am!"

They both walked onto the boarding ramp; Tom having to stop Hester from falling off multiple times.

When they were inside, Tom locked the door behind them.

He was sure she couldn't open it drunk.

* * *

Apologize, Silverstein

This had been their worst fight yet.

And Tom couldn't help but avoid Hester.

He didn't feel like her apologies meant anything anymore.

She felt terrible though, he told her it was too late.

She felt like she was high over the tattered earth, only held up by him, and he was letting go.

It broke her heart and she felt like their flame was fading from existence, from red to blue.

She needed tom. Tom needed her.

* * *

Start again, RED

Hester stood outside the cabin door, the Jenny creaking under her feet.

She knew what she'd say to him.

She recalled everything they'd been through.

She remembered being thrown from London with him, how much she hated him.

She remembered kissing him for the first time, how much she loved him.

How could she have hurt him like this again.

_I want to try, I have to._

She opened the door.

"Tom, this was my fault, and it's hurting me."

She was already tearing up.

"look in my eyes, I'm lost in the pain I feel without you.

I need you. I'm lost without you."

Tom looked at how she was, he loved her but hated the pain.

"Tom, can we start again?"

The pain was overwhelming, and she decided she'd do anything for him.

Hester sat down beside Tom, and began to sing to him.

* * *

Your Guardian Angel, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Hester had never sang before, not in her entire life.

And as she let out her voice, it was shaky.

"when I see you're smile tears roll down my face."

Though it was Tom crying.

He always knew she was strong, but she was so open now.

"seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us.

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter".

And Tom know he loved Hester with all his heart, he even loved her awful beautiful scar.

And near the end of her song, she knew it.

Her voice grew stronger.

"I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving

you sends me to heaven."

He looked deep into her eyes, and she looked into his.

She was never like this, she never blushed when he kissed her like she was then.

And neither of them had ever been happier.

"your my true love, my whole heart"

* * *

Time passes?

* * *

Rooftops, Lost prophets

"Tom?"

"Yeah Hester?"

"When we die, will anyone remember us?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well, we're sure going to have our fun with it aren't we?"

"If we try." Stripped of their belongings, Hester and Tom stood on the roof of the air hanger.

"The Jenny is all we've got now."

"Hester."

"What?"

"I have you."

Hester looked at Tom as if he was insane, but softened into a smile.

They both stood there laughing and shouting random nonsense at people below them.

As the sun set, Hester made Tom promise they'd do this again. Locked in a tight embrace, she listened

to his heart beat, like a soft bomb in his chest.

"This is all we've got now...

And I'm happy"

Didn't really fit

* * *

Sex on Fire, Kings of Leon = self explanatory

* * *

With Arms Wide Open, Creed

Hester lay in her bed.

The pain, excruciating

"Oh Gods, Tom?"

Tom had been praying to the god of fertility, but he opened his eyes at the call of his wife.

When he opened his eyes, he began crying.

"Its our daughter Tom," Said Hester, crying softly.

"Our baby Wren."

Tom dried Wrens soft skin with a hand towel and handed her to Mrs. Scabious to cut her umbilical.

Wren was handed gently to Hester, whose tears were already soaking her face.

"She's beautiful, Tom"

"She looks like you"

Tom sits by Hester on the bed.

He breathes deeply and as he looks lovingly at his baby girl.

"We created life Het"

She smiles at her husband and wipes away the tears that collected on her cheeks.

At that moment, Tom makes a promise to himself,

I'll show you love little wren, I'll show you everything, with arms wide open.


End file.
